


Punishment

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Breaky Week 2019, Cockwarming, Dom!Brian, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Shibari, Spanking, Sub!John, basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: The blindfold didn’t let him see anything. He was, for all intents and purposes, completely blind. He could hear his pulse rushing in his head, could feel the cool but not cold air of the room against his bare skin, feel the heavy weight of the collar around his neck, the pinprick pain of the clamps biting into his nipples. He could hear Brian’s breathing in the room, seeming to come from all around him, steady and sure as John knelt stock still, hands bound behind his back with rope. The same rope that crisscrossed his abdomen and thighs~~Or, John is punished for being bad
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely humans! I’m back from my writing hiatus with this filthy little piece for Breaky Week! Hope you enjoy! I wrote it in the train to work and got to work and the posted it so I’ve not even proof read it.   
Enjoy!

The blindfold didn’t let him see anything. He was, for all intents and purposes, completely blind. He could hear his pulse rushing in his head, could feel the cool but not cold air of the room against his bare skin, feel the heavy weight of the collar around his neck, the pinprick pain of the clamps biting into his nipples. He could hear Brian’s breathing in the room, seeming to come from all around him, steady and sure as John knelt stock still, hands bound behind his back with rope. The same rope that crisscrossed his abdomen and each thigh and ended in an improvised cock ring like binding around his aching cock. 

There was a tug on the leash connected to his collar and John straightened his spine from where he’d been slouching, having let his mind wander. “Good boy,” Brian’s voice was low and almost gravelly, and the praise, as subtle as it was, made John’s head spin and he could feel himself flushing. No matter how much he loved it there was still something utterly and completely embarrassed about being on display like this. 

“John,” Brian’s voice made his swallow hard, neck straining against his collar, “Why are you being punished?” 

A sudden flash of shame filled him and he swallowed again. His mouth was suddenly dry and he blinked back tears behind the blind fold. “I was bad, Sir,” he whispered. 

There was another sharp tug on the leash and he whimpered slightly clearing his throat before he tried again. “I was disrespectful,” he trailed off, hesitating even as he heard Brian make a noise of agreement. 

“And?” The other man prompted softly, the weight of his expectations heavy in that single word. 

“I was rude to Roger and Freddie,” he paused and licked his lips, raising his head slightly, eyes straining behind the blindfold to try and see where Brian was, “And I was rude to you, Sir.” 

Brian made another noise of acknowledgment in a soft soft hum and John felt his shame creep up on him again. Was he so bad that he couldn’t even articulate how bad he had been? “Very good,” Brian spoke finally and the bubble of tension in John’s chest burst and he sagged slightly. “Do you think you ought to be punished?” 

John sagged even more, back arching shoulders dropping head hanging low. His chest screamed in pain from the nipple clamps but he ignored it knowing he deserved it. “Yes, Sir,” he mumbled miserably. 

Brian tugged slightly at the leash. “Come here, pet,” he said his words making John flush even as he crawled forward, whimpering when he got close enough for Brian to card his fingers through his hair. He didn’t stop until he had reached Brian and was close enough to rest he cheek against Brian’s knee. “What’s your color, John?” 

The younger man sniffled slightly, turning his face up as a large hand cupped his cheek. “Green, Sir,” he breathed, feeling his face going even redder, “Please, Sir, I’ve been bad, please punish me.” 

“Okay, love,” Brian pet his hair a few more time before he threaded his fingers through soft strands and pulled, forcing John’s head back. “I’m going to punish you, John, for being rude and disrespectful to not only me but to our friends, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“I’m going to spank you, 10 should teach you a lesson, and I want you to count each one, and thank me for caring about you enough to correct you, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” John could feel himself trembling as Brian hauled him to his feet, body swaying, chest screaming as the clamps pulled. Two calloused fingertips teased around his left nipple and he whimpered. 

“Want me to take these off?” Brian whispered, his voice pitched low and soft, knowing John could only take but so much from the clamps. 

“No, Sir,” John whispered back, lips turning up into what he hoped was a small reassuring smile, “I want them, please.” 

“Very well,” Brian conceded, before his whole demeanor changed, “Over my knee, John, ass up. And don’t forget, if you lose count, I start over. If you forget to thank me, I start over. Alright?” 

“Yes, Sir,” John breathed as he let Brian manhandle him into place, bent over Brian’s knee, ass in the air, his hands braced against the floor, the leash hanging down by his face. He shivered as large hands smoothed over his ass and he could stop the gasp that left him as that hands parted his cheeks, exposing his furled, fluttering hole. 

“I’m going to wreck this hole tonight, make sure you remember your lesson,” Brian’s words made John whine and twitch in anticipation. It had been a very long time since he’d had his asshole spanked and he remembered the blinding pain of it followed by the sweet pleasure of Brian’s tongue. “You want that? Want me to smack this needy hole, hmm? Remind you who’s in charge?” 

“Yes, Sir, please, Sir, I need it, Sir!” John gasped out and suddenly his cheeks were released with a bounce and a large had came down on the roundness of his ass and John gasped. “Ah! O-one, Sir! Th-thank you, sir!” 

“For what, John, be specific,” Brian sounded almost bored as he reminded John of the rules. 

“For punishing me for, for being disrespectful,” John gasped out. 

“Good.” Another snack landed on the opposite cheek and John gasped again, body rocking forward slightly from the power of the blow, his hard cock screaming in its rope confined, pressed up against the fabric of the inner thigh of Brian’s trousers. John quickly panted out the number “two sir, thank you for reminding me of my place, sir!” 

Smacks three, four, and five littered over his ass and he gasped and moaned and writhed in Brian’s lap at each one, counting them in a breathless tone, body singing from the sharp pain. Brian was using most of his strength it seemed and John loved it. Loved knowing he would have marks from his Dom tomorrow and maybe the day after. Six, seven, eight and nine landed in the space of exposed skin on his thighs, where rope wasn’t crisscrossing his pale skin. John jerked and moaned and gasped out his proper words, head hanging low between his arms, fingers flexing against the soft carpet. 

“Very good, John,” Brian murmured, running a hand down his sweaty back and John felt himself flush at the praise. “One more, and you know where that one goes, don’t you? Be a good boy and hold yourself open for me so I don’t miss.” 

With trembling arms, John shifted slightly across Brian’s lap, feeling slightly off balance as he reached behind him and parted his cheeks, allowing his Dom to get a good look at his hole. One of Brian’s arms wrapped around his torso holding him stead, and the other, those fingers teased over the fluttering muscle. “So eager,” Brian teased. 

“Yessir,” John slurred, feeling fuzzy and lightheaded and warm and content and his heart was pounding in his chest from anticipation. 

“Good boy, I want you to count this one, too, alright? Don’t forget, John,” Brian earned and John nodded eagerly, unable to form words at that moment. John squeezed his eyes shut behind his blindfold and waited, fingers tightening slightly in his own ass cheeks, his cock aching between his thighs, his chest aching from the clamps still in place, ass stinging from his punishment. 

The air around them changed briefly and John sucked in a sharp breath even before he felt the slight breeze of Brian’s hand coming down hard on his exposed hole. It wasn’t as hard as his other smacks had been but John cried out, body jerking as bright white flashed behind his eyes and he cock jerked and he came. “Ten! Thank you, sir!” He moaned out as his cock jerked and spewed come all over Brian’s trousers. He wanted to feel embarrassed but he was too high to feel anything other than the endorphin rush. 

“John,” Brian’s voice brought him down slightly and he swallowed hard, “Did you come without permission?” 

Oh fuck. Oh shit. Yeah, fuck, he had. “I- yes, sir,” John replied meekly, body trembling from the endorphins, still holding his ass open, softening cock still bound in its rope, “I’m sorry, sir.” 

The hand that wasn't holding him up threaded in his hair and jerked his head up. “You want to come, baby boy? I’m going to make you come, more times than you’ve ever come before, if you can’t control yourself for one night, and I was going to reward you with my cock, but not tonight,” Brian spoke low and dangerous in his ear and John whimpered slightly body twitching. The hand in his hair loosened slightly and warm breath ghosted against his ear, “What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green, Bri,” John breathed, feeling his body trembling with his need. He was dreading the idea of being forced to come but at the same time he couldn’t wait. 

“Good boy,” Brian praised softly, “My perfect boy.” 

The hand left his hair and disappeared from his body entirely. John forced himself to breath still bend over Brian’s thigh, his own hand holding himself open. He could feel his hole aching from the smack but also from the need to be filled. The fluttering muscle pulsed with his pounding heart. A cool slick finger at his hole made him gasp. 

“Keep holding yourself open, let’s see how many times you can come on my hand tonight, John, since you want to come without permission,” Brian spoke casually as if discussing the weather and John gasped again as one finger slid into him with ease. 

It was always a slightly foreign feeling, having Brian’s fingers in his ass, but that faded quickly as that one finger crooked up and easily found his prostate. John moaned as a calloused fingertip rubbed at the sensitive bundle of nerves and his cock twitched and began filling out again, still in its rope bindings. “You want it don’t you?” Brian was speaking again and it took all of John’s limited brain power to focus on what he was saying, “You want this, want to come four or five more times, don’t you? You love it, don’t you, slut?” 

John moaned at the insult and nodded quickly, words failing him as a second finger pushed inside him, and they soon began stretching and twisting, making his body shake and his fingers flex against his own ass cheeks. “Please,” he moaned out, not even sure what he was asking for but he knew he needed something. His cock was already aching again from the direct stimulation against his prostate and he could feel that burning low in his belly. 

“Come for me,” Brian commanded, pressing his two fingers directly against John’s prostate and John screamed as he came, cock twitching and jerking as ropes of come spilled from him. 

There was no respite as Brian pushed a third finger into him and John twitched weakly at the feeling. His head hung low and he barely had the strength to hold himself open. But he’d already been bad today once for being a brat and then for coming without permission. He wasn’t going to give Sir another reason to punish him. All he was capable of was moaning weakly as the three fingers inside him danced along his insides and he was vaguely aware that his blindfold was getting wet from sweat or tears he couldn’t be sure. His cock was twitching feebly against Sir’s thigh and he twitched and moaned and gasped as fingers teased his spot again and again, so long and so much that his cock began to harden slightly. 

“Good boy.” 

The praise made him feel even muddier, his head spinning and body feeling sluggish. He was vaguely aware of a fourth finger slipping into him, and he moaned at the stretch. They didn’t open play like this but he liked the feeling of being so full. 

“My perfect boy, doing so good for me, do you want to come on Sir’s cock?” 

He moaned and nodded weakly, “‘essir,” He slurred, and allowed himself to manhandled up, the fingers slipping from him, his own hands falling from where he had been holding himself open. 

“Close your eyes, baby, I’m going to take the blind fold off, I want to see you.” 

He didn’t need to close his eyes as they were already closed, instead he leaned into the soft touch of his Sir, his Dom, and felt the weight around his eyes disappeared. Warm fingers danced over his closed eyelids and he couldn’t stop the goofy smile. 

“Open your pretty eyes for me, baby, let me see you.” 

He cracked his eyes open and found warm hazel staring at him. He gave Sir a small smile, before letting his eyes flutter closed again, body singing. 

He felt warm hands under his thighs, moving him so he was straddling Brian, bare skin to bare skin (when had Brian taken off his trousers?). 

“Come for me one more time, baby, come on my cock, take as long as you need.” 

He moaned as he felt a blunt pressure against his well stretched entrance, Brian easing him down, his body taking the large cock with ease. His knees were bent on either side of Brian’s hips, warm fingers teased as his aching chest the nipple clamps all but forgotten until now it seemed. John moaned as he sank completely down on Brian’s cock, fully flush to his lovers body. He could feel the way it pulsed and twitched inside him and he loved it. 

Brian teased at his nipples and rugged at the clamps making John moan and rock his hips slightly. His cock twitched between their bodies and John wanted to come again, wanted to feel Brian’s hand in his cock. 

“Sir?” He slurred softly, waiting for Brian’s answering hum, “Touch me?” 

It took a moment for Brian to seem to understand what John was asking but soon clever fingers were undoing quick release knots from the rope around his cock and sadly his thighs, and one large hand was wrapping around his half hard cock and stroking. 

“Like this baby? You look so pretty stretched out on Sir’s cock.” 

John moaned and pressed his face against Brian’s neck, burying himself in that mass of curls. He clenched around the cock inside him and gasped as he felt Brian twitch and he couldn’t stop the floating feeling from taking over as the hand that wasn’t stroking his cock slowly wrapped around him and half him close. 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, occasionally rocking against each other, Brian’s hand never stopping on John’s overly sensitive and aching cock, which had reached full hardness again. John gasped and moaned and panted as he rocked against Brian’s cock inside him, the need to come growing more and more urgent and soon he managed to get his feet under him and began bouncing on that delicious thick cock inside him. 

Heat coiled in his belly and he knew he was going to come and he screamed as he came, cock jerking and spilling all over Brian’s hand as at the same time the nipple clamps were pulled from his chest making his nipples scream. He clamped down on the cock inside him and he collapsed against Brian as he felt hot heat fill him as the cock inside him twitched and jerked and Brian moaned against the place he had pressed his face against John’s skin. 

When John came back down from earth he was bundled in a warm blanket, with Brian wrapped around him softly petting his hair. 

“Bri?” He mumbled, still feeling out of it. 

“I’m right here, love,” Brian whispered, dropping a kiss to the top of his head, reaching over for something. A cool bottle was pressed to John’s lips and he let Brian help his shuffle up so he could drink greedily from the water bottle. 

“Alright?” Brian murmured, once John has drink his fill. 

John blinked sleepily at his lover and gave him a slow smile. “Lovely,” he sighed, snuggling closer, loving the feeling of being warm and surrounded by Brian. 

“Don’t fall sleep yet, love, I’m sure you want a bath, don’t you?” Brian’s voice was teasing and he chuckled when John just grumbled out a reply snuggling even closer. “Okay, we can stay here for a bit, and then take a bath.” 

John made a happy noise in the back of his throat, peering out from all the blankets he was under. “I love you,” he said around a happy yawn. 

Brian leaned down and kissed him softly. “I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
